We All Love Each Other
by supergleek10
Summary: When Kurt goes to Dalton and asks the Warblers if there all gay, well what happens when almost all of them are gay and they all want Kurt. Disclaimer-I own nothing.
1. Dalton

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anything, none of it is mine**

**All mistakes are mine**

**This is a story about the Warblers and Kurt. There are multiple partners, non-sexual and sexual later in the story. This takes place in season two, but for now everyone are juniors and Kurt's a sophomore. The bullying of Karofsky starts when they met in elementary school and escalated as the school years went on. This starts at when Kurt goes to spy on the Warblers. Also most of this is right from the episode Never Been Kissed, which I don't own either, which is very depressing. **

**ON THE BRIGHT SIDE THOUGH CHRIS COLFER IS COMING AROUND WHERE I LIVE FOR HIS BOOK SIGNING AND MY MOM IS TAKING ME. OMG I'M GOING TO MEET CHRIS COLFER AND I MIGHT JUST DIE.**

**Kurt's P.O.V**

I'm trying to hold back tears as I make my way down the hall at Dalton. I'm so hurt; my so-called "friends" have not noticed that the bullying is getting worse. I'm so upset that Artie said that they would expect me to be in a dress and feathered boa. I know that I have worn so flamboyant clothes and some girl items, but I've never dressed in drag like that. It only made it worse when Puck told me to go make myself useful by going to spy on the Warblers and where all the feathers I want and I can fit right in. And Sam, Finn, and Mick just sat there not saying anything. I can see when I'm not wanted so I left and went to go spy on the Warblers. All the boys flood out of classrooms heading down stairs. I start walking down the stairs with the rest of the boys. I take off my sunglasses and stop a boy walking.

"Excuse me, hi can I ask you a question, I'm new here." He sticks out his hand to shake my hand.

"My names Blaine."

I shake his hand "Kurt. So what exactly is going on?" I ask looking around seeing all the boys going in the same direction.

The smile grows on his face. "The Warblers. Every now and then they throw on an importune performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while." Now I'm confused.

"So wait the glee club here is kinda cool."

"The Warblers are like rock stars. Come on I know a shortcut." He grabs my hand and starts leading me a different way than the rest of the boys. I feel butterfly's in my stomach. I look around at the school. It's so elegant and put together. I feel ashamed that I even go to McKinley just looking at the school.

We walk into a room filled with boys that all have the same uniform on. "I stick out lick a sore thumb."

"Well next time don't forget your jacket new kid." He fixes the one side of the jacket and winks at me. He hands his bag to someone next to him and boys start to harmonize around him. "Now if you'll excuse me." Blaine walks away from me and starts singing Teenage Dream.

Throw most of the song it looks like Blaine is singing to me. Oh how I wish that was true. I look around and see all the boys into the performance. What would it be to go to a school like this. The finish and I can't stop clapping. Blaine and his two friends come over to me.

"Hey, Kurt we were hoping that we could get you some coffee, we would like to talk." I know from the way the guys are looking at me and what Blaine just said that they had caught me spying. I can't blame them, its way too easy to be spotted in my outfit.

"Yea, sure." They walk me to what appears to be there cafeteria. They point me over to a seat and go get coffee. When Blaine gets back he hands me a latte.

"This is Wes and David."

"It's very civilize of you to invite me coffee before you beat me up for spying."

"We are not going to beat you up." Wes says. That's a relief.

"You were such a terrible spy, that we thought it was sore of endearing." David said.

Then Blaine came in. "Which made me think that spying on us wasn't the reason you really came." I'm taken back. That was not what I was expecting, but sitting here with them, made me want to open up to someone and tell them what's going on. My friends already had their chance and they choose to ignore me. I can't tell my dad, that would stress him out and he can't be stressed with his heart.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" They all just sort of nod their head yes, so I continue. "Are you guys all gay?" They laugh.

"Well we are all, most of the guys in this school are, some are straight." Blaine explains.

"This is not a gay school; we just have a zero tolerance harassment policy." David tells me. This school is looking better and better by the minuet.

"Everyone gets treated the same, no matter what they are. It's pretty simple." Now I'm really shocked. I never thought a place like this existed. I try to say something, but words won't form. I feel tears start to come to my eyes again and I will them away.

"Will you guys excuse us?" Wes and David get up and leave.

As Wes leaves he tells me to take it easy and take hold of David's hand. Wow maybe this school doesn't really care about you being gay or not.

"I take it that you're having trouble at school."

"I'm the only person out of the closet at my school." I feel a tear escape. "And I've tried to stay strong about it, but there is this Neanderthal, who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell. And nobody seems to notice."

"I know how you feel. I got taunted at my old school. And it really pissed me off. I even complained about it to the faculty. There sympathetic and all but you could just tell that nobody really cared. It was like hey if your gay than your life is going to be miserable, sorry. And there's nothing we can do about it. So I left and came here. Simple as that. So you have two options. I mean I would love to tell you to just come and roll here, but tuition at Dalton is kind of steep and I know that's not an option for everybody or you could refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt and you have a chance right now to teach him."

"How?"

"Confront him. Call him out. I ran Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away. And it's something that I really, really regret."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Kurt. Here give me your phone, I'll give you my phone number if you ever need anything, you can call or text me." I give him my phone and he puts in his number and sends a message, so he has my number. "Come on I'll walk you out." He takes my hand again and walk me to my car. I feel like I'm in a dream, I'm not sure if this is real or not. We get to my car and I have to pull my hand away to unlock the car.

"Thank you again for everything, it's wonderful about how nice you are being to me, even though I was spying."

"Hey, it's no problem, Kurt. Remember just have courage and you'll be fine." I smile up at him. I open my car door to get in and turn around to say bye, when Blaine engulfs me in a hug. "Bye, Kurt. I'll see you soon.


	2. The Boys

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**The Warblers that are in the relationship **

**Wes**

**David **

**Blaine**

**Nick**

**Jeff**

**Trent **

**Thad**

**Kurt will eventually and a surprise warbler, but I think we all know who his is. **

**So new thing is if you review I will give you a preview of the next chapter. **

We are all waiting for Blaine, Wes, and David to get back. We all saw them leave with a really hot guy that had obviously been here to spy on the Warblers, but he looked so sad that we all knew that the other three would be the ones that could help him. Jeff was wiggling around in my lap and Thad was doing the same thing to Trent. We were all wanting now impatiently for our other boyfriends to get back. We see the door open and see only Wes and David walk in. "Where's Blaine?" Thad is the first one to react.

"He was still talking to the other boy. Kurt, Kurt Hummel is his name." They both look proud at just saying his name, the same look we all were when we mention each other."

"Oh, I know that look." I catch David's eyes and he winks at me.

"Tell us everything."

"Jeffery always the impatient one, we still have to wait for Blaine, so we can tell you everything and hear what happened after we left." Wes was explain, they were all so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't notice Blaine standing in the doorway.

"Also boys I will not talk about anything until we have Sebastian to listen as well. Now we all made the agreement to stay with Sebastian while he is in Paris this year, it has upheld great so far and now he is also part of the decision that we have with Kurt. Now someone get up Skype and call him."

**That's right it's Sebastian. So there you have it, those are the boys in the relationship.**

**Review = Preview **


	3. Skype

**I'm sorry for the long wait, but this is the longest chapter I've ever written, so I hope that makes up for it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

I am sitting at my computer tying out a research paper that is due next week. All of my other homework is done. Even this paper is just about done. I'm bored; I wish one of my boys would call me. Every day we call each other, but I still miss them and miss actually being next to them, holding their hands, kissing and many other things. I'm getting pulled from my thoughts with my Skype ringing. I open it only expecting one of my boys, but I see all seven of them trying to fit on the tiny screen.

"Well hello boys." I say over the webcam. Jeff starts giggling from Nick's lap. "What do I own the pleasure of seeing all of you at once?" Even though we all talk every day, I've never seen all of my boys trying to fit into the camera view at once.

"We have something important we need to talk about." Blaine says, he always has and still is the dapper one. He has a smile on his face, so I know that it's not something bad that needs to be addressed.

"There's nothing wrong with anyone of you?" I ask, just making sure I don't need to worry.

"No!" They all shout together.

"Ok, just making sure, you all know I worry about you guys." I see sadness in their eyes, I know that is also in my eyes. "So then what is so important?"

"There was a boy that came to spy on us today at a Warbler performance. His name is Kurt Hummel. I was the first to meet him. He stopped me on the stair case, while I was going to the performance, so I brought him with me. He tried to say that he was a new student."

"We all saw him and he stuck out like a sore thumb." Nick speaks up from behind Jeff.

"He had on all black." Thad rolls his eyes. "Although the black helped show of his pale skin. He has skin like porcelain." All my other boy nod to back up Thad.

"I loved his hair; the boy knows how to perfect him hair that's for sure." Trent has a dreamy look in his eyes. I know how a person takes care of their hair is important to him. He has been trying to get Blaine to lose the hair gel for as long as I can remember.

"So he came to spy, his name is Kurt. He has porcelain skin with perfect hair; I just don't understand what he has to do with anything." Kurt doesn't seem to be a big deal, but all of my boys want to talk about him so I know this is going somewhere, I just don't know where.

"Maybe we should just tell him now, before we continue with the story." Wes always likes being in charge and was always straight forward with what he wants and thinks.

"I think Wes is right we should just rip off the Band-Aid and not slowly pull it off." I roll my eyes at David, he always agreeing with Wes.

"We all like him and we all want him to join in our relationship." Jeff beats everyone to the punch.

"Oh." It's now becoming very clear where this is going; they want me to be one of his boyfriends too. Now I'm really wishing I could be with my boys. I wish I could move back to Dalton and pay the headmaster to let us all move back into our bedroom from when I still was living there. He wouldn't let me pay for my boys to stay in that room, without me going to school there. The headmaster put David and Wes in one room. Nick with Jeff, Thad with Trent and Blaine by himself. I long to be back in that room with all of my boys. Maybe I can talk my parents into letting me move back to Ohio on my own. I push that thought away for later.

"Ok, now I know where this is going can you please finish the story?"

"Gladly." Blaine starts talking again. "We sang teenage dream at the performance, but I felt more like I was singing it to him. After Wes, David, and I went up to him and asked to him to coffee. He was nervous, we all could tell, he also was reluctant to come with us." All of the other boys look over at Wes, David, and Blaine, giving away that they didn't know what happened after that. Good at least I'm not the only one that doesn't know what is going on.

"We then took him to the café and we bought him a latte. He was so scared and then he told us that it was very civilize of us to buy him coffee before we beat him up. He thought we were going to beat him up, no wonder he was afraid of us." Blaine looks upset at the very thought.

"Blaine were you upset that he would think something like that of you?" I ask.

"No, it's just the thought of someone wanting to hurt someone as beautiful as him is heartbreaking." Blaine sighs and runs him hand through his hair, releasing some of the curls. Immediately Trent moves Thad over so that Blaine could sit in his lap too. Once Blaine is in Trent's lap he leans into his shoulder and Trent plays with his hair.

"Is he really that pretty?" They all nod their heads yes. I sigh now really want to see this boy.

"David told him that he was such a bad spy, that we found him endearing, right after we told him we weren't going to beat him up. From the way he was acting it made me think about when I was bullied at my old school, so we told him that because he was such a bad spy we didn't think that what it was about. Though we were shocked when he asked us if we all were gay." The boys start laughing and I can't myself from joining in.

"So I explained that yes some of us are gay not everyone is, so we are not a gay school. We told him about the zero harassment policy and he looked like he was in shock, like he never heard of such a thing. It was heartbreaking; if I could I would have pulled him into my arms and just let him cry into my shoulder. Thad and Trent hug Blaine and I wish I could join in as all of my boy's jump on top of Blaine in a hug. Once we told him that everybody was treated equal he looked like he was getting smaller and smaller in the seat so I asked Wes and David to leave." Blaine turns to Wes and David. "What did you to do behind my back, when you walked away his eyes got so big, like he saw somebody grow an extra head?"

"We only held hands like we all usually do." David tells Blaine and pulls Wes closer to him.

"Really?" Blaine's eyes go wide. Wes and David nod yes.

"Wow, he was serious when he said that he was the only out kid in his school." Blaine's forehead is scrunched up in confusion.

"Wait what about being the only out kid?" Jeff asks, Jeff always says that people should own who they are and he thinks that everybody lives like that going to private schools all of his life.

"When I asked him if he is having trouble at school, he told me that he was the only kid that was out and that this one kid has been making his life a living hell. My heart went out to him and I wish I could show him about how much love we could give him. He was trying to be strong, but I saw the tears in his eyes and one escaped."

"What did you do?" Nick whispers and Jeff snuggles into him more.

"I told him about what life was like in my old school."

"Wait, you told him about the Sadie Hawkins Dance?" I'm scared that Blaine would bring that up, he always gets so depressed when he brings that up and it all of us days sometimes weeks to get him back to his normal self.

"No." He said with no emotion on his face. He is trying to stay strong about everything.

"So what else happened with Kurt?" I say and that snaps him back to reality.

"I told him that he had a few options, one he could come to Dalton." All of the boys peak an interest in that. I know they are all wish that he would take that option no matter what. "But I know that not everybody can afford Dalton, so I told him he could refuse to be the victim. I told him that prejudice is just ignorance and that he had a change to teach this kid right now. I told him that I regret running away from my problems. I told him to call him out on the bullying." Blaine goes to continue, but I stop him.

"Blaine are you sure that's safe." Blaine goes to protest. "I mean it's good advice, but what if something bad happens to him. I don't want you beating yourself up for something you don't have control over. I just don't want to see him close into himself, I've seen it happen so many times and it always hurt the rest of us.

"That's why I gave him my phone number and told him to call or text me if he ever needs me or wants someone to talk to." The rest of the boys look upset that Blaine only has Kurt's number. "After that we walked hand-in-hand to his car and I told him to have courage and he will be fine." Blaine gives a huge smile. "Then he smiled at me like I was the sun or something and then I got to give him a hug."

The room explodes in loud protest of it not being fair that Blaine got to spend so much time with Kurt.

"Now I really have to see Kurt. I need to see who has my boys going crazy and who is getting hugs from my Blaine, when I'm deprived of them." I say once they all quiet down, but what was meant to come out as a joke didn't.

"Sebastian we all miss you to and miss your hugs, and kisses. We all know that you had to move with your parents, but that doesn't make it hurt any less." Thad speaks in a small voice from Trent's lap. He turns into Trent's shoulder and starts crying. I feel horrible.

"I know it's hard guys; I miss you all so much. I would love Paris if I had you all here with me, but I don't so it's not that great. I'm trying to work on my parents, but to even get to sit down and talk to them is a project in its self." I sigh out; I really need to talk to my parents.

"Well thank you all for calling and telling me about this. I want update on our little spy Kurt." Everybody breaks into huge smiles with me calling Kurt ours. "I want to know everything that is going on over there. I hate to go but I have a research paper calling my name. I love you guys and miss you all. I will talk to you all soon." They all tell me that they love me and say goodbye. I close my laptop. There is a lot running through my mind, but one thing is clear, I have to get back to Ohio.

**Review = Preview**


	4. Let's Have Lunch

**In this chapter is a part of Never Been Kissed and I don't own that or anything Glee. **_Kurt's text, _**Blaine's text.**

I wake up alone in my bed the next morning after taking to Sebastian. I really wish that he could be back here with us and we can have our old room back, I miss waking up next to my boyfriends. I hate being in this room all by myself. I'm also wishing that Kurt could also be one of my boyfriends as well. I sigh getting out of my bed and start getting ready for school.

I know that the day is going to be long like it always is. It seems that someone is scheduling messed up my schedule because I don't have any classes with my boyfriends where they are all together. The only class we have together is Warbler practice.

I go through the motions as I always do. I'm a great student and get great grade, but I feel like I'm sleeping during school and my body is on autopilot. That is until in my second period. I see that I have a text message from Kurt. I smile to myself happy to see that he is thinking of me. I open my phone to see the message, but when I open it I frown.

_Something happed yester at school and I need help with my bully. Can you please come? -K_

That's not what I wanted to read. I never want Kurt to be hurt or need help with a bully; I don't want him to ever have any bullies.

**Of course I will come and help you that is what friends are for :) I will leave as soon as the class I'm in now is over see you soon. –B**

I keep checking the clock and counting down the minutes left of class, because now I can't focus on anything, but getting to Kurt. The bell rings finally and I make a dash out of the room and out to my car, driving straight towards Lima. I've been there before on a date with my boyfriends at Breadstick and I know the school isn't far from there. I drive as fast as I can without breaking the law. I'd rather not get a ticket ever.

Once I'm outside in the parking lot I text Kurt.

**Hey I'm outside in the parking lot come and get me and I will help you take care of the bully.-B **

I don't get a replying text because as soon as I send it there is a knock on my window. I look and see Kurt standing there. I wish that I could get out of this car and pull him into an old hollowed style kiss. I sigh and open my door. "Hey." I tell him cheerily. Don't want to put him in a bad mood.

"Hi." Kurt tries to sound as happy as I did, but I can tell that he is forcing it. He sounds so sad and I hate it.

"Aww don't sound so sad to see me." I give him a charming smile, and I get a small smile before it fades.

"It's not that I'm not happy to see you, it's the reason why I'm seeing you." He sighs and I understand how he is feeling, that's what happened to my when I first met my boyfriends.

"Well why don't you take to him now while it looks like its in-between classes." I see students walking around from one class to another and the ones that pass us are staring us down. Kurt just nods obviously upset about having to see his bully again. I reach out and take his hand. He lets me and I give his hand a small squeeze in support. Kurt takes a deep breath and starts walking and when he starts walking he drops my hand. I feel sad inside, but I'm happy for the little time I got to hold it.

I start following him and he leads me up a stair case and when we get to the first landing and he point to a jock walking down the stairs. Kurt starts walking up them to meet him. He and I take a deep breath at the same time to have courage to talk to him. Kurt says something to me, but I don't hear it.

"Don't worry about it, let me do the talking." I tell him. "I got your back. Excuse me." I tell him and he looks up at the two of us.

"Hey lady boys." He looks at me and gives a small scoff. "This your boyfriend Kurt?" I really wish that was true so I could say yes. I push that away for later; I need to worry about the bully in front of us.

"Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something." I tell him, but he bushes me off with the I have to go to class excuse and then he starts to push pass us. He hits Kurt on the shoulder as he passes. He is about to walk out of site and I need to stop him. "Kurt told me what you did." That gets him to turn around.

"Oh yea and what's that?" He shrugs his shoulders. I was about to say about the bullying, but Kurt cuts me off.

"You kissed me." That makes me freeze I didn't know that, but being the actor that I am I keep it together and put it away for later to ask Kurt about. He rolls his eyes and looks around to see if anybody was listening.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says trying to brush it off and I would feel bad for the guy if he didn't take it out of Kurt.

"It seems like you might be a little confused and that's totally normal." He starts to walk away, but I follow him and I see Kurt following me out of the corner of my eye. "This is a very hard thing to come to terms with. Just know that you're not alone." I tell him as he runs away, but he stops and runs back towards me. Now I know why Kurt hates coming to this place.

"Do not mess with me." I put my hands up as to show I surrender and I hope that this will make him get off of me. I'm trapped between him and the wall and I don't like this, it reminds me too much of the Sadie Hawkes's Dance.

Kurt comes between us and starts pushing him away. "You have to stop this." He just stares Kurt down and then runs away. I feel so proud of Kurt for doing what he just did. I wish that I could take him in my arms and kiss him, but what he needs is someone to show that they truly care about him first, so I try to lighten the mood.

"Well he's not coming out anytime soon." I say hoping to see Kurt smile, but he takes of his bag off his should and sits on the steps with a sigh. He looks really upset. "What's going on." I go and take a seat next to him, cringing at the fact that I have to sit on the dirt ground in my good uniform pants. "Why are you so upset?"

Kurt takes a shaky breath. "Because up until yesterday I've never been kissed." He can't even look at me as he says this. As an after though he tells me, "at least one that counted." Tears are starting to form in Kurt's eyes and I hate this. I should have used my boxing skills agents him, but I didn't even think of it until now.

I feel horrible. I look over at Kurt. "Come on I'll buy you lunch." I say hoping that lunch will make him feel better and to see what more I can learn about him. I stand up and wait for him to stand up and when he does we walk back to my car. I will drive and I'm going to take him to Breadsticks and I know my boyfriends will be so jealous.

We sit in silence in my car and Kurt just stares out the window. I want to help him right now, but I know he needs some space, plus soon enough I will get to know everything that is going on. I pull into the Breadsticks parking lot and as soon as I park the car Kurt is out of the car. I smile as I get out, following Kurt inside.

There is a waitress standing at the podium wait for Kurt to tell her how many people. I step in, "a table for two." I give her a charming smile and I see her eyeing us up and I also see the disgusted look on her face and so does Kurt. I sigh and we follow the women. She seats us in a table in the back that I never knew they had. That must be the point nobody can see us, but the good thing is we can't see anybody either.

It's a table for two people and Kurt and I sit across from each other. I give him a smile hoping to get one back with no such luck.

"I hate this. I hate how I'm bullied for who I am. I hate how my friends and family didn't notice the bullying. I hate this small minded town. I hate how that whenever I go out with a boy I will get looks of disgust. I hate how I'm the only out one at my school. I hate that because I'm out that leaves me as a target for people still in the closet. I hate how David stole my first kiss." I let Kurt rant because it's better to get everything out then to hold it all in. When Kurt is finishes with his rant, I reach over and grab him hand. Kurt doesn't pull away and I feel so happy inside.

"I know what it feels like Kurt I've been there in the past, but I've never had someone kiss me like that. Kurt you have only two years of school left and then you can get out of this place. You can leave and never look back. Hey I plan on being in New York; you could come live with me." I say the last thing as a real suggestion, but Kurt takes it as me making a joke, but I get to see him smile so I can live with that….for now. "Kurt why didn't you tell me about Karofsky kissing you?" I ask gently not wanting to upset Kurt.

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid." That shocks me out of all the thing he could have told me. "I remember that feeling of having people first know. It was a terrible feeling. I felt bad for Dave; it's not my secret to share. Plus I was afraid of what you would say." Kurt whispers out the last part and I feel my heart break at what he is saying. I pull my hand away.

"Why would you be afraid of what I was going to say?" I ask gently, knowing that it was hard for Kurt to even tell me that, never mind explain it. Kurt takes a few deep breaths trying to stead himself.

"I didn't want to seem weaker then I already was in your eyes. You already knew about the bullying and how I wasn't handling it, I didn't want you to think that I was any weaker, but I feel like I can't go to school anymore. I don't feel safe there. Also I know this is stupid, but I have a crush growing on you and I didn't want to freak you out." Kurt lets out a shaky breath. Kurt turns his head so his isn't looking at me. I have a huge smile on my face having Kurt admitting to liking me. That was easier than I thought. I grab Kurt's and intertwine my fingers with his. Kurt lets this happen and he slowly turns to look at me.

He sees me smiling and he lets a small one come on his lips. Kurt was trying to not let himself get hurt that's why he's not smiling fully. He thinks I'm playing him and I feel my heart break for him, because he never had someone show him this much kindness. I meet Kurt eyes and I see him try and turn away.

"Don't look away Kurt." Kurt still and looks me in the eyes again. He has a blush creeping up his neck.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." Kurt tries to back pedal.

"Please don't be sorry about that Kurt. Never be sorry for your feelings." Kurt smiles but then it quickly fades. "Hey what's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"You can keep doing this to me." I give him a confuse look. "You can't keep being this nice. It makes me like you more and more and I know that you would never like me." Kurt pulls his hand away and looks away from he. I see tears gathering in his eyes. I feel so bad for him; it's been a roller coaster of emotions for him. I wish that he could see that I do like him, and see himself the way I see him.

"Kurt don't think that…"

"But it's true why would anyone like me?" Kurt's voice starts getting louder and higher pitch.

"I like you, more than that I want to be your boyfriend." I rush out so that Kurt doesn't get any more upset.

"You like me." Kurt looks at me with the most hopeful eyes.

"Yes Kurt, I like you so, so much, but you need to know a few things before you want to enter a relationship."

"Like what." Kurt is searching my eyes for an answer.

"Like…" I trial off when I hear familiar voices coming from around the bend.

"I wish Blaine was here he would love this surprise." I hear the voice of Trent.

"I know, but we don't know where he went." Thad says and I hear the concern in his voice. I feel touch at the concern.

"Where do you think he went? We always know where each others are. Why do you think he just picked up and left?" I hear the teary voice of Jeff.

"Oh Jeffy don't worry I'm sure Blaine is fine. He will be back tonight and then we can interrogate him." I gulp hearing Nick say this it makes me feel so guilty Jeff is always worried about us and gets upset when he doesn't know where we are and if we're ok.

"Jeff its ok I will make Wes hit him with his gravel when he gets back." I gulp because David has an obsession with Wes and that damn gravel I'm so in trouble.

"Don't worry boys I was already planning that." Wes says and I can see the smug look in my head already.

"Well from the sounds of it Blaine is most likely with Kurt. I'm sure he is with Kurt right now. By the way when can I meet him?" I hear a voice I never thought I would hear again in person. I jump out of the seat and walk right over to their table. I see Sebastian and I run over to him. He sees me and jumps up in time to catch me in his arms. As soon as I'm in his arms we are kissing like we haven't seen each other in years. And it's true I haven't seen him in a year, let alone kiss him.

I'm so wrapped up in Sebastian that I forgot about Kurt until I hear a huge sob. I turn around in Sebastian's arms and see Kurt sobbing. It must have felt like a kick in the stomach to see that after everything today. "Kurt it's…"

"Not what it looks like." He finishes for me and he sounds so mad and hurt. "Blaine this is exactly what it looks like and to think that I liked you. How could you Blaine?" Kurt sobs out and then runs out of the restaurant.

**Review = Preview**


	5. Come Back

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

I feel Blaine slump in my arms. Leaning all of his body weight on me. I know that I have to fix this. I know how bad it must have looked to Kurt. Blaine won't be able to fix this, Kurt is too mad at him to listen, but I know that I need to fix this and I'm taking Jeff because nobody can go agents Jeff's tears. I pull Jeff out of Nick' lap and put Blaine in his place. I know that Jeff knows that he needs to help. We always feel bad about how we all put Jeff in the middle to fix everything.

I take Jeff's hand and start running out of Breadsticks and into the parking lot. I spot Kurt trying to open his door, and I can see that he is getting frustrated because the door is not opening. I look over at Jeff and see that he is already crying. I feel terrible that he is crying, but tonight we will all make it up to him.

"No stop!" I call out to Kurt and he turns around, he looks horrible. Tears are running down his face and his nose want stop running. When he sees that it's us, his stance goes ridged and his eyes hard.

"What do you want?" Kurt snaps at me. I hear Jeff sob out bring both mine and Kurt attention to Jeff. Kurt softens at seeing Jeff crying.

"Please don't go." Jeff sobs out to Kurt, and then Kurt relives that he sees our hands together and then relies where he is again. This makes Kurt go back to being on guard and mages to turn around and open the car door, but before he can close it Jeff is standing in the way.

"Get out of the way!" Kurt yells at Jeff and I see him shake with a sob, knowing that Jeff hates being yelled at and can't take it when people are mad at him.

"No." I hear Jeff get out weakly as I walk closer.

"Move!" Kurt yells back and by now I'm standing next to Jeff.

"No we are not moving until you hear us out." I tell him, and crossing my arms over my chest to let him know I'm not going anywhere.

"Fine get this over with fast." Kurt groans out, not liking that I won.

"Kurt what you just saw was not what you're thinking it is." When Kurt hears this he forces out a laugh.

"Oh that's real original!" Kurt yells. "What did Blaine pay you to say that?" Kurt keeps on yelling.

I go to say something, but Jeff cuts me off. "Do you really think that little of Blaine?" Jeff asks just above a whisper.

Kurt sighs. "No I didn't, but I saw that he kissed you!" Kurt snaps at me. "What else am I supposed to think; when someone tell you that they like you, but end up kissing someone else."

"I know that's how it looks, but that's not what's happening." Kurt raises an eyebrow at me, not believing what I'm saying. "He was going to tell you, because he is an honest person by nature. He was going to tell you that he is in a relationship and wants you to join into it." Kurt's eyebrows knit together.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt sounds just as confused as he looks.

"Why don't you come back inside and we will explain." Jeff tells Kurt gently. Kurt looks like he is having an internal struggle. Jeff holds out his hand for Kurt to take, and I hold my breath to see how Kurt is going to react, not want Jeff to get hurt. I let out my breath when I see Kurt slowly reach his hand towards Jeff's. Jeff's face lights up with his smile and I can't help, but smile at him. Jeff is directing his smile at Kurt, and Kurt gives a small, very weak smile, but it's still a smile nonetheless.

Jeff helps Kurt out of his car and starts to walk back toward the restaurant. I close Kurt's car door and start to walk back into the restaurant after Jeff and Kurt. I run to the door to open it for Jeff and Kurt. Jeff giggles and Kurt looks unsure of what to do. They both walk in still holding hands. Jeff takes Kurt right over to the table that we were just sitting at.

When I get there I see that Blaine is still sitting on Nick's lap, but I can no longer see his face as he has his face buried in Nick's shoulder. The rest of my boyfriends are crowded around the two of them and each has one hand on his back and rubbing soothing circles where their hands are.

"Blaine it's not your fault." Wes tries soothing Blaine, but Blaine shakes his head no.

"No, I didn't get to tell him and now he hates me." Blaine sobs out into Nick's shoulder and I see Nick start to hold Blaine tighter.

"No Blaine it's not your fault. Blaine nobody could ever hate you it was a mistake. None of us knew that you were going to be here with Kurt or that Sebastian was going to be back from Paris." I see out of the corner of my eye, that Kurt is now looking at me in amazement, forgetting why he is finding out like this.

"But I ruined everything." Blaine sobs again.

This time I step in. "Blaine you didn't ruin anything and I think Kurt here wants to know what's going on." Blaine lifts his head from Nick's shoulder and I see him smile when his eyes land on Kurt.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouts when he see him and jumps up as best he can with everyone surrounding him and runs right up to Kurt and pulls him into his arms. "Kurt I'm so, so sorry, I know this is not good enough, but I swear that what you're thinking is not true." Blaine rushes to say.

"Leave it to our Blaine to say the calashes." Trent says without thinking, and brings everyone's attention to him. "What it's true; Blaine is just a hopeless romantic." Trent shrugs his shoulders.

"Oh and you're not?" I smirk at him, knowing that it's true.

Trent smiles at me. "And don't you forget it."

Kurt is starting to look even more confused. "Well guys let's not confuse Kurt anymore, and lets tell him what's going on." That brings everyone's attention back to Kurt and they all move so that he has room to sit down. Blaine takes Kurt's hand that isn't holding Jeff's and leads him to sit at the table. Kurt is now sandwiched between Jeff and Blaine.

Blaine is clinging to Kurt and it's clear that he won't be letting go of Kurt's hand anytime soon. "Kurt I'm so sorry I was just about to tell you everything and then I hear them and Sebastian and I forgot and, and…" Blaine breaks off crying and Kurt looks upset and confused not sure what to do.

"Let's start from the beginning." I tell him, about to tell him our long back story of how our relationship came to be.

**Review = Preview **


End file.
